


Happy

by lar_laughs



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany realizes just what (and who) makes her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

"Brit, come put my hair up for me." Santana holds up a familiar scrunchy, the lucky one she wears when she's feeling nervous about anything from how she looks in her uniform to how she might perform a certain cheer. Normally, she is the only one who touches it. Anyone else might mess with the luck that has imbued it since the day she bought it. The day she put her hair up for the first time and walked onto the gym floor, an eager freshman hoping and praying to become a Cheerio.

Brittany looks around the locker room, wondering if she heard Santana correctly. Maybe someone just sounded like Santana or it's all a joke that someone is playing on her, hoping she'll mess up and end up like Quinn. She's not about to be thrown out. Not when she's finally found herself in the good graces of Santana Lopez, the prettiest girl on the Cheerios. No. The prettiest girl in the whole high school.

"Earth to Brittany." Santana waves the scrunchy. "Are you going to help me out or not?"

So it's true. With tentative fingers, Brittany grabs it and looks into the mirror, catching Santana's patient gaze with her own fearful eyes. She begins to finger-comb the thick, dark hair, letting it run through her fingers like water as she works out any knot that dares mar the beautiful hair. When Santana lets out a contented sigh, Brittany shivers. She's been so consumed with her work that she's forgotten anyone else is around. Her eyes leap up to make sure she's still doing it right, that Santana is happy with her.

"Do you mind that I'm combing it again?" she asks, confused by the small smile on Santana's face. The girl's eyes are closed, not giving her any clues as to whether she should stop or keep going.

Without opening her eyes, Santana leans her head back so that Brittany's fingers are trapped in silken bonds. "I love when you work your magical fingers through my hair."

The room is nearly deserted now. Brittany takes one last look around to see if anyone can see her or even cares. There's no one so she leans forward to put a kiss on Santana's forehead. She leaps back when she realizes the other girl's eyes are open now, dark pools that always draw her into their depths.

"Don't stop," Santana whispers. Since Brittany isn't sure what to keep doing, she untangles her hands and crosses her arms over her chest. She can feel her heart beating like it does when she's running around the track. Like it does when Coach Sylvester is yelling at them for some simple mistake that anyone could make.

Santana is out of her chair now, her expression clearly showing her irritation. "I told you not to stop."

"But I didn't know what you didn't want me to stop doing." That last comment confuses Brittany so that she stops what she's doing to contemplate her own words. She begins again. "What did you want me to keep doing?"

"All of it."

In the time it took her to get her words straight, Santana is closer. Another step and the cotton weave of their uniforms snag, a slight binding but one that Brittany doesn't want to disturb. She leans closer, intent on the curl of hair laying over Santana's right eye. Smoothing it back, she plants a kiss where the curl had lay so still on her cheek. "Okay."

"Okay?" Now it's Santana's turn to sound scared.

It's a change in their relationship but Brittany doesn't mind being the one who knows the right words to say. She nods, her smile stretching the skin around her mouth so much it almost hurts to be this happy. It's been so long since she's actually felt happy that she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Good thing Santana was around to remind her.


End file.
